


Fixed Point

by J_E_McCormickGal



Category: Doctor Who, Les Miserables/Doctor Who, Les Misérables - All Media Types, crossover - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Les Mis/Doctor Who, M/M, oops I crossover'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_E_McCormickGal/pseuds/J_E_McCormickGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Save him, Doctor... Save him like you saved me from drinking myself to death."<br/>"I'm so sorry, but I can't. His death is important. It's a fixed point in time."<br/>Grantaire stares at him a moment, processing this, and then down at his lap. When he looks up again, he is determined.<br/>“Then take me back.” He says. “Take me back to him.”<br/>“You can’t change anything Grantaire-”<br/>“He doesn’t have to die alone.” Grantaire interrupts. “He shouldn’t have died alone.”</p><p>Les Mis/Doctor Who crossover, based on a Tumblr GIFset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixed Point

**Author's Note:**

> I fic'd this post here: http://snowingblackout.tumblr.com/post/44792885463/save-him-doctor-save-him-like-you-saved-me-from

“Grantaire?”

Grantaire looks up from his absinthe.

“Doctor.”

The Doctor comes out from his magic blue box, his TARDIS, and looks sadly at the brunette, who takes another swig from his bottle. Grantaire knows what he’s thinking, but he doesn’t care at this point. Instead of saying anything, the Doctor looks around at the ruined back room of the Musain. There’s still holes in the floor from bullets, in the walls, the windows shattered. There are still dark patches, where the blood has stained the wood. One window at the far edge has a phantom hand-print in red, as if someone had fallen and tried to catch themselves. Were he able to look out, he’d see bloodstains dripping down the side of the building, over the ruined sign that read “Musain”.

“I’m sorry.” The Doctor murmurs.

“I told them.” Grantaire mutters in reply. “I told them it would end like this.”

“They make a difference.” The Doctor tries to assure him, reaching out to place a hand on Grantaire’s shoulder. The Frenchman jumps away.

“But they could have been so much more!” he spits, his eyes fierce. “They could have done so much more, made so much more of a difference, if they hadn’t all been so goddamn blind and gotten themselves all killed!”

The angry flame in Grantaire’s eyes dies, and he slumps back into his chair.

“Save him, Doctor.” He pleads. He doesn’t need to say a name – the Doctor knows who he’s talking about. “Save him like you saved me from drinking myself to death.”

The Doctor kneels down in front of him to look up into his eyes, making sure their gazes meet.

“I’m so sorry, but I can’t. His death is important. It’s a fixed point in time.” He says, trying to impress the importance of the statement to Grantaire.  Enjolras does not die for nothing, and the Doctor knows this. While he and his friends may not go down in history books, the Doctor knows that their story survives, because he plays a part in ensuring it. Grantaire stares at him a moment, processing this, and then down at his lap. When he looks up again, he is determined.

“Then take me back.” He says. “Take me back to him.”

“You can’t change anything Grantaire-”

“He doesn’t have to die alone.” Grantaire interrupts. “He shouldn’t have died alone.”

“Grantaire-”

“No, Doctor. I’ve made up my mind.” Grantaire is firm, and is not taking arguments. The Doctor can see in his eyes that he’s made his decision. “It is either this,” here, Grantaire gestures with the bottle in his hand, “or beside him. I choose him. I should have chosen him before, but I was scared. I’m not scared anymore. Take me back to him, Doctor.”

The Doctor looks like he wants to protest, or refuse, but eventually he sighs in defeat.

“Okay. Okay.” He murmurs, nodding. Grantaire sets his bottle down, and this time it is he who places a hand on the Doctor’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry.” He says softly.

~~::.::~~

“Vive la republique! I am one of them!”

Enjolras looks up, confusion flashing across his face momentarily. Grantaire crosses the room, his steps determined and purposeful, repeating “Vive la republique!” before he takes a stand beside Enjolras, facing the muskets.

“Might as well kill two birds with one stone.” He addresses the National Guardsmen. He turns to Enjolras, for a moment doubtful. “Do you permit it?” He asks gently. Enjolras takes his hand and looks at him, his lips slowly starting to form a smile.

Grantaire is glad to die beside him.


End file.
